Haruno no Tenshi
by EdelweissJ
Summary: A chaque début de printement, le cerisier rougit, un miracle de Dieu disent les hommes, un drame des hommes racontent les femmes,alors quelle version croire se demandait le petit Uchiwa.


1, 2, 3, j'irai dans les bois  
4, 5, 6, cueillir des cerises  
7, 8, 9, dans un panier neuf  
10, 11, 12, elles seront toutes rouges…

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux rose chantait en boucle sa comptine, gambadant autour d'un arbre cerisier centenaire. Elle était seule, sans parents à proximité, sans enfants avec qui jouer, pourtant cela ne semblait la déranger et bien au contraire, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Et autre fait très curieux c'était ces magnifiques ailes translucide, une fée voilà ce qu'elle était ou plus exactement elle était la gardienne de cet arbre. Cet arbre qui en tout saison reste toujours fleurie seulement personne ne vient jamais rendre visite à cet arbre et pour cause, caché au milieu de la forêt rare sont ceux qui connaissent son existence. Alors la petite fille danse et chante du matin au soir sans jamais se lasser, les années et les siècles passèrent et l'urbanisation réduisais peu à peu la vaste forêt pour n'en laisser qu'un petit parc pour enfant. La petite fille regardait envieuse les enfants jouer autour d'elle sans la remarquer mais un soir un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau et au regard vide vain lui rendre visite. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée et le parc avait été déserté pourtant cela ne se lui semblait pas effrayant. Il grimpe sur le cerisier et s'endort sur une branche. La petite fille prit soin de lui toute la nuit et depuis ce jour elle devint l'ange gardien de ce petit garçon délaissant son arbre.

Les années passèrent et le jeune homme du nom de Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke entrait au lycée pour sa seconde année en compagnie de son groupe de toujours composé de Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Tenten et Ino sans oublier son ange gardien. La journée avait commencé par tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale, les élèves étaient en train d'assister à leur dernière heure de cours puis les élèves s'enfuir en courant de la salle dès la sonnerie de la cloche et le professeur s'en alla mais il restait comme toujours quelque retardataire qui trainer des pied dans les couloirs. En effet le petit groupe de Sasuke trainé près des casiers lorsque deux voyous vinrent les menacer. Une bagarre s'en suivit, les garçons réussirent à en mettre un hors-jeu seulement le second en constatant ce revirement de situation sortie une arme blanche de sa poche et menaça Sasuke de son couteau. Par crainte pour son protégé, le petit ange assomma le voyou. Seulement les êtres magiques n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir directement dans la vie des humains, aussi lorsqu'elle voulu s'assurer que son protégé n'avait rien qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle était devenu visible aux yeux des humains.

Tout d'abord pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel, elle fit quelque pas à sa gauche puis voyant que leur regard la suivait elle fit quelque pas à sa droite et il en fut de même. Abasourdit elle leur fit des grimaces et ils la regardèrent incrédule puis Neji lui demanda :

**_ Qu'est ce tu fais là gamine ?**

Surprise, le petit ange s'enfuit se cacher derrière les casiers. Elle les observa avec méfiance puis elle remarqua la coupure à la lèvre de Sasuke et sans se soucier des autres elle couru vers lui et appliqua son index sur la blessure afin qu'elle se referme. Puis voyant que tout le monde la regardait étrangement elle dit d'une voix enjouer et enfantine.

**_ Je suis l'ange de Sas'ke !**

Ses paroles les embrouillèrent encore plus et c'est perdu que Naruto toucha du bout des doigts les ailes du petit ange. Il sursauta en constatant leur consistance réelle et Hinata demanda en bégayant :

**_ Et co-com-mm-ment t-t-tu t'ap-p-p-elle ?**

**_ Haruno Sakura, mais on ferrait mieux de partir, ils vont se réveiller.**

Jugeant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire, ils hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement et partirent en direction du parc ou repose son arbre. Arriver à destination, Sakura déploya ses ailes et vint se poser sur son arbre. Elle câlina le tronc sous le regard intrigué des jeunes et Neji lui demanda :

**_ Qu'est ce que tu fais, gamine ?**

**_ Je le console de mon absence et arrête de m'appeler « gamine » je suis aussi âgé que ce cerisier !**

**_ Tu plaisantes ! T'es même pas plus haute que trois pommes !**

**_ Je suis née à la fin de l'ère Kansei et au début de l'ère Kyowa soit en 1801, donc maintenant j'ai plus de deux cent ans seulement je ne vieillis plus depuis ma mort, donc je garde l'apparence d'une enfant de quatre ans.**

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid, les jeunes étaient mal à l'aise d'avoir eue la chance de ne pas être mort jeune et pour briser le silence Shikamaru cru bon de dire :

**_ Désolé**

**_ Faut pas s'était voulu.**

Ils étaient intrigués de sa phrase mais ce turent jugeant le sujet délicat, puis pour détendre l'ambiance Kiba lui demanda :

**_ Et nous aussi on a des anges gardiens ?**

**_ Vous ? Non, enfin si oui je ne les ai jamais vus alors.**

Ils semblent déçu mais c'est surement Tenten qui réagit le plus violemment, en effet en larme elle s'écrit :

**_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ma mère veille sur moi depuis le paradis.**

Indifférente à ses larmes Sakura lui répond en haussant les épaules.

**_ Peut être, j'en sais rien, le paradis et l'enfer me sont interdit.**

Ino qui était restée muette depuis le début des évènements explosa et ordonna à Sakura :

**_ Explique nous qui tu es, pourquoi es tu là, pourquoi le paradis et l'enfer t'es interdit et que va tu faire au lieu de donner les informations au compte gouttes, c'est frustrant.**

D'un air badin, Sakura commença une longue explication :

**_ Si tu veux… à ma mort, mon âme s'est retrouver devant le grand conseille pour juger du lieu qui me sera destiné, les choses sont simples, si mon amour surpasse ma haine je vais au paradis et à l'inverse si ma haine surpasse mon amour je vais en enfer. Seulement à l'époque j'étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre les deux concepts, je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'amour ni de haine pour qui que se soit, les juges ont donc déclaré que je devrais vivre sur terre jusqu'à éprouver un des deux sentiments et pour m'aider dans ma tache ils m'ont confié quelque pouvoir utiles. Les années ont passé et j'ai préféré les passer ici isolé de toute civilisation, en faite avant mon arbre était entourer d'une immense forêt, mais un beau jour Sasuke est venu à mon arbre et j'ai décidé d'être son ange.**


End file.
